The invention relates to a cable fastening device used for fastening cables, pipes etc. More particularly, the invention relates to a fastening device, by means of which cables, pipes etc. can be fastened to different surfaces, particularly in demanding usage environments.
Several different solutions are known for fastening cables, wires, pipes etc. However, the majority of known solutions is not suitable to be used in demanding usage conditions, for example in the engine rooms of ships, where said fastening arrangements must reliably endure even remarkable vibrations.
Generally the fastening of cables and the like in these demanding targets is realized so that first there are provided fastening lugs for the cables, for instance by welding separate lugs in place, whereafter the cables are fastened to said lugs. In this way, a solid fastening arrangement is obtained, but its preparation is expensive and takes a long time, and it is not very easily modified.
An alternative for the above described method for fastening lugs is to attach the cable fastening pieces by adhesion or by means of a stick-on surface. Now the fastening pieces can be flexibly fixed in place in connection with running the cables, in the locations that are considered most suitable. The problem with this solution is that the fastening pieces are easily detached owing to vibration.
In their simplest form, said known fastening pieces of cables are plastic plates that are attached in place by adhesion or by a stick-on surface, and the fastening of cables to said fastening pieces is realized by means of cable ties that are tied through holes provided in the plates.